The invention relates to a sugar-cane harvesting machine with a mobile machine base frame, a chopping mechanism and a harvesting attachment which is mounted on the front and contains a mowing mechanism and a feeding mechanism in order to separate the stalks from the roots and to feed them to the chopping mechanism.
Machines of this kind are known for harvesting one row of sugar-cane plants in each case. However, quite often the harvesting conditions and nature of the terrain make it appear desirable to harvest two or more rows of plants at the same time. In addition, the chopping mechanisms used are usually so efficient that an increased throughput of harvested crops can be readily processed.